Uga Uga, Uke Uke!
by Takhesis
Summary: Acompanhe o intrépido Professor Ichimaru Gin, Lorde Byakuya e sua expedição de ukes aventureiros em uma sensacional excursão na jangal africana,e os perigos ao enfrentar o homem macaco ruivo e uma tribo de Semes Canibais. Nosense, comédia,UA, YAOI.
1. Sobre macacos e bananas

**Notas:  
**

Todos os personagens apresentados nessa bagunça pertencem a Tite Kubo.

Fic escrita a quatro mãos! Autoria compartilhada com a Sandy Youko, que sempre me dá trela pras minhas ideias malucas. E pensar que isso tudo começou com uma piada interna no MSN...

P.s.: Essa história não pretende fazer o menor sentido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O barquinho estava apinhado e se equilibrava na correnteza do Rio. O calor era insuportável e mosquitos zuniam e irritavam os passageiros, circulando sem parar.

De vez em quando acontecia um solavanco. Parecia ser o casco da embarcação batendo em algum tronco de árvore.

- Mas como aqui tem tronco nesse rio, desse jeito vamos afundar! - reclamou um louro alto, chamado Ilfort Aporro Grantz, que se achava modelo/manequim e estava ali para adotar algum menino africano carente, com idade mínima de dezoito anos, com a intenção de chamar a atenção da mídia para sua pessoa, digo, para a problemática das crianças africanas.

- Não é tronco de árvore! São jacarés! - constatou apavorado o Cientista Szayel, expert em experiências de troca de sexo graduado no Marrocos.

Os outros assustados começaram a gritar apavorados. Mais jacarés apareceram em torno, cercando o barco, e quanto mais animais apareciam mais os rapazes se assustavam e mais faziam o barquinho balançar e quase virar.

Então o Dr. Szayel olhou novamente o Rio e deu o aviso que fez todos se alvoroçarem ainda mais, pulando, gritando e se estrebuchando de medo.

- Ah! O Rio tá cheio de piranha também!

Eles começaram a gritar e correr, apavorados e estabanados. Gesticulavam e gritavam rodeando o capitão do barco, o Intrépido Stark, Lobo dos sete Mares e nas horas vagas piloto de barco turístico nas Jângals do Sudão - Por que se Não Dão, no Sul Dão, com certeza.

- Ah, o que é? Estão com medo de uma piranhinha de nada? Que é isso...

Um rapazinho louro se desvencilhou da confusão com dificuldade e veio se refugiar junto do iminente professor Ichimaru Gin, um arqueólogo aventureiro que estava ali em busca de um tesouro.

- Professor Ichimaru! E agora, o que faremos...?

O homem de cabelo prateado apenas sorria. Passou a mão pela cintura do jovenzinho aconchegando-o para si.

- Cuidado, Izuru. Eu acho que vi uma cobra enorme bem ali...

O rapazinho pulou de susto e se agarrou em seu professor. Viera com ele para aquela expedição como assistente. Mal sabia ele que estava fugindo de uma cobra imaginária para se abraçar com uma cobra de verdade.

- Dr. Szayel, qual o nome dessa espécie de piranhas?

O rapazinho Ichigo indagou, já sacando um livro de anotações. Ele era muito dedicado em seu curso de faculdade afinal; excelente aluno.

- São Mary Suenses Insanis. Uma espécie perigosíssima ! se agarram em você e te engolem inteiro!

- Conheço essa espécie; Tive o azar de topar com um cardume delas, quando acompanhei uma expedição para estudar a tribo Aquidaoanus, na floresta Amazônica...

O comentário foi feito por outro rapazinho, Ulquiorra, um pouco mais velho e de uma turma mais adiantada que Ichigo, igualmente um excelente aluno. Apesar de não demonstrar pânico, também estava morrendo de medo das vorazes piranhas.

A revelação terrível, junto com outro solavanco mais forte do barco, fez com que os tripulantes sofressem outro surto de pânico. Na embarcação apenas um homem não se rendia ao apavorado escândalo. Ele se destacava dos outros naturalmente e pelas maneiras principescas.

Sir Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ele fazia parte da nobre e tradicional família dos Kuchiki, bem conhecida no meio histórico e científico por patrocinar expedições daquela natureza. Seus predecessores fizeram parte de preciosas descobertas como a tumba do Faraó Tudocom' Amaum.

O motivo aparente era esse: como o chefe da família, acompanharia a expedição. Mas o jovem tinha outro motivo, bem mais forte do que esse. Sir Kuchiki Byakuya havia se casado muito cedo, mas tragicamente perdeu a esposa num acidente,quando ela estava voltando de um show da Britney Spears. Mal a pobre esfriou o corpo debaixo da terra, seus parentes começaram a planejar um novo enlace para ele, com alguma moça casadoira de outras familia igualmente prestigiosa. Porém, esses não eram o planos de Sir Kuchiki. Agora ele queria aproveitar os anos que perdera com a responsabilidade do casamento viajando e se aventurando pelo mundo. E quando lhe apareceu o professor Ichimaru Gin em sua mansão com a proposta de sair a procura da lendária tribo Seme e a preciosa e raríssima pedra sagrada do seu deus "Só os Uke", viu a oportunidade de ouro pra escapar dos casamentos arrajandos por seus parentes interesseiros.

A tribo em questão era formada por homens grandes, fortes, altos e espadaúdos, movidos quase que unicamente a base de testosterona pura e que JAMAIS negavam fogo, o sonho de consumo de qualquer criatura que goste da fruta. Os relatos sobre sua existência e seu apetite insaciável são antigos,porém raros. Alguns anos atrás, um famoso estudioso, o professor Ukitake Juushiro, foi o primeiro a sair em expedição em busca da tribo perdida, só que nunca mais voltou.

- Capitão Stark, ainda falta muito para chegarmos a nosso destino? - perguntou educadamente Sir Kuchiki, sem deixar transparecer que o calor e os mosquistos o estavam incomodando demais.

- Talvez uma hora até chegarmos ao porto. A mais ou a menos...

Que ótimo! Mais uma hora de suplício! Byakuya se perguntava mentalmente por que não havia começado suas viagens por Paris ou pela Toscana, ao invés daquele fim de mundo. Isso era o que dava agir por impulso e seguir o primeiro idiota sorridente que aparecesse!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito grave e rascante que ecoava pela mata selvagem. Aquilo não parecia ser um animal. Todos na embarcação ficaram quietos diante do grito, até que o Capitão Stark teceu algumas palavras com sua voz arrastada.

- É o Homem Macaco Ruivo...

- Homem Macaco Ruivo? Mais uma lenda pra enganar turistas, Capitão? - o Professor Gin ainda quis brincar com o assunto, mas o olhar sério de Stark, o demoveu da ideia.

- Não é uma lenda, Dr. Ichimaru. Eu mesmo pensei que era, até que eu o vi com meus próprios olhos.

- E como é esse homem macaco?

- É enorme!

- Oh!

- Vermelho!

- Ah!

- Vive balançando pra um lado e pra o outro!

- Ih!

- Pendurado!

- Eh!

- Num Cipó!

- Uh!

- Isso não me parece tão assustador... Assustador mesmo foi quando enfrentei uma anaconda quilométrica no rio Cutabão! A sorte é que eu estava com meu chicote especial de longo alcance e...

O Professor Gin não teve tempo de terminar sua história,pois todos voltaram sua atenção para Stark , que começou a agir de maneira estranha :rodou, procurando algo em torno,meio desorientado. Ele tentou se esquivar de alguma coisa que o perturbava, talvez um mosquito ou abelha, um insetinho que o cercava, mas antes que conseguisse, foi picado e imediatamente tombou duro no convés.

Eles acharam que ele tivesse morrido, o que gerou nova onda de pânico entre os jovens. Afinal, sabe como é uke... Adora um escândalo. E afinal, se um homem grande e espadaúdo feito aquele Stark caía por causa da picada de uma mosquinha, o que aconteceria com eles, que eram jovenzinhos mais delicados? E que outras criaturas ameaçadoras não existiriam para picá-los por aquela floresta terrível?

- Estamos perdidos! O barco vai bater!

Sem o seu comandante, o barquinho era arremessado para lá e para cá na correnteza,ao sabor do acaso inclemente, sacudindo e apavorando os passageiros, que se agarravam no que podiam para não serem jogados fora da embarcação.

- Pode se segurar em mim, Izuru... - Um certo porfessor sugeriu, com um sorriso cínico

O rapaz corou de imediato...Olhou para o homem mais velho de cima a baixo e piscou.

- Oh, segurar onde?

- Aqui, ó...

Foi quando o barco bateu na margem, todos foram jogados,misturados, rolando e caindo e se embolando no terrivel acidente.

-Estão todos bem? Kira, você não quebrou nenhum osso?- falava o professor Gin enquanto apalpava o rapazinho louro com suas mãos cheias de dedos.

- M-mas Professor Ichimaru, eu estou bem...

- Não podemos nos arriscar meu bom Izuru!

- Tira esse peso morto de cima de mim! - gritava Ichigo vermelho feito um tomate embaixo do desacordado capitão Stark

-Jura que não está gostando desse peso todo em cima de você. Você tava olhando pra ele com segundas intenções, não diga que não... - falou maliciosamente o dr. Szayel, enquanto ajeitava a armação de seus óculos de grife.

- Nunca! Eu sou um rapaz direito! Não julgue os outros por si, seu tarado!

- Bobinho... não sabe o que está perdendo.

Todo o rola sem rala e sem rola parou quando Byakuya surgiu no meio da confusão, ohando-os do alto de sua soberba presença, repreendendo-os como olhar cheio de desprezo e uma reprimenda.

Afinal, era ele que estava financiando aquela expedição.

- Ichimaru! Pare de ficar aí praticando anatomia em braille com o seu protegido, e trate de arrumar uma solução para o nosso problema! O que houve com o piloto? e o barco? e Onde estamos?

- E eu é que sei?

- Como você não sabe? Eu exijo que você enconte uma solução! Veja bem, estamos atolados aqui, não tem sinal de celular, não tem ar-condicionado e o chá acabou! É praticamente o caos!

Gin olhou em torno. Era uma boa oportunidade pra se livrar de certos incômodos...

- Bem, voce tem razão... Eu, o meu lindo Izuru e os outros vamos sair do barco buscar ajuda. E você fica esperando aqui.

- E ficar a mercê de ser comido por algum animal selvagem? Ou pior ainda, por esse tal de homem macaco sei lá o que?

- Não acredito que um homem culto, de sua estirpe, acreditou numa lenda boba dessas, Kuchiki san... Mas em todo caso, se o homem macaco aparecer, tome, dê isso aqui pra ele! - Ichimaru tirou de uma das mochilas uma banana e a entregou solenemente para Byakuya.

- Tome.É uma arma secreta contra o Homem Macaco - aponte essa banana pra ele e ele vai sair correndo!

- Isso é ridiculo! Ninguém foge de medo de uma fruta!

- Ah, não? - Gin mexeu na mesma mochila, de onde buscou outro objeto meio escondido. - Izuru? Tome aqui! - Ele falou,mostrando um caqui para o lourinho.

- Ah! Tira isso daqui! - Izuru reclamou, se encolhendo todo e se afastando, com cara de nojo.

Quando viram rapaz estava lá do outro lado do barco, fugindo do pobre caqui.

- viu? Provei meu ponto. Se segure na banana e tenha fé! Vamos mandar o resgate vir te buscar.

-Pois então não perca mais tempo. Trate logo de sair desse barco e buscar ajuda... - falou Byakuya, indo se sentar de maneira grave e aristocrática num banquinho , segurando a banana em riste, como se fosse um rifle de caça.

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos nos organizar em fila. Vocês vão na frente, e eu fico atrás defendendo a retaguarda do Izuru, quero dizer, fico de prontidão para algum ataque traiçoeiro por trás...

Ele sentiu um puxãozinho insistente na sua roupa e se virou.

Era o tal Szayel de cabelo cor de rosa que lhe sorria com jeito de oferecido.

- Professor Ichimaru, o senhor só vai proteger o Izuru? Nos também queremos ser protegidos também, sabe?

Gin ficou sério. O sorriso sumiu quando ele afastou Szyazel com uma cara de desagrado.

- Ora Ora, se você quer proteção, toma isso aqui...

Szyazel pegou e revirou o pacotinho quadrado e colorido nos dedos, muito desapontado.

- Tamanho extralongo... - Ele murmurou, sonhador, enquanto Gin já se afastava dai com seu pupilo. - Vou guardar, quem sabe não tenho só pra isso mais adiante? Eu não desisto nunca!

- Me proponho a ir na frente Professor Ichimaru, sei praticamente tudo sobre trilhas.- Ulquiorra se ofereceu prontamente para o serviço.

Ichigo, que havia se livrado do peso morto do Stark com muito custo, se aproximou estufando o peito ao lado do Ulquiorra. Aquele almofadinha sempre queria ser mais esperto do que todo mundo, e o ruivo não ia ficar de jeito nenhum por baixo dele.

- Não vai ser preciso, Ulquiorra san! Tenho aqui comigo um GPS de alta precisão!- Ulquiorra direcionou o grandes olhos verdes para Ichigo, igualzinho a um psicopata de filme de terror "B", depois replicou calmamente:

_ Tecnologia pode falhar, a mente humana é o melhor GPS...

Um clima de disputa ferrenha se formou outra vez, pra enfado do professor Gin. Foi assim praticamente a viagem toda! Esses rapazinhos precisavam eram de um sossega uke de 13 quilometros. No mínimo.

- Os dois vão na frente se ajudando, sim? Agora vamos logo, que o Kuchiki san não pode esperar...

Eles vadearam o rio e foram se embrenhando na floresta e Byakuya se assentou na amurada do barco, na sombra, de pernas cruzadas, olhando a paisagem com ar de enfado.,

Até que era bom estar sozinho. Felizmente tinhao sossego necessário para algue´m de sua posição social. Aqueles garotos pareciam um bando de pobretões disputando a xepa na feira...

Pena que não havia ninguém ali para lhe servir um chá.

Ele usou o corpo inerte de Stark como descanso de pé, e recostou, a banana apontada para qualquer barulho ou movimentação estranha que visse a sua volta. E a medida que o escândalo dos outros membros da expedição ia sumindo pela distancia, ele ficava mais calmo, confiando no poder da banana para afastar qualquer perigo.

Uma hora havia se passado e nada do Professor Gin reaparecer. Byakuya achou aquilo um verdadeiro descaso com sua ilustre pessoa. Já saberia quais providências tomaria quando voltasse a civilização com relação aquele irresponsável de sorrisinho matreiro.

Um solavanco forte no barco fez com Byakuya ficasse em estado de alerta. Rapidamente ele se pôs de pé e apontou a banana na direção da cabine do barco. Houve um novo solavanco no barco seguido do som da louça inglesa do chá sendo quebrada.

- Só pode ser algum animal selvagem...

Tomado de coragem e indignação por terem quebrado sua valiosa louça, Byakuya se aproximou da cabine. Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando topou com um homem alto, musculoso, com o corpo coberto de tatuagens estranhas e uma farta cabeleira ruiva que lhe cobria parte do rosto, vestindo unicamente uma tanga minúscula de pele de macaco. Ele estava segurando o que sobrou de uma xícara em uma das mãos.

Os dois se entreolharam surpresos por alguns instantes. Pela descrição dada pelo Capitão Stark, só poderia ser o lendário homem macaco ruivo. Rapidamente Byakuya apontou a banana em direção ao abominável selvagem. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, aquilo não o afugentou. O moreno resolveu ser mais drástico: descascou a banana e apontou novamente para o ruivo.

O selvagem em questão olhou para a fruta, olhou para Byakuya , depois olhou para a fruta de novo... E de uma bocada só, engoliu a banana, a única esperança de defesa de Sir Kuchiki naquele ambiente inóspito e selvagem.O que faria agora?

O enorme ruivo soltou um arroto estrondoso, assustando o nobre com tamanha falta de veio em direção a Byakuya, e sem nenhuma cerimônia, foi logo o apalpando, cheirando, fungando e querendo abrir a camisa que o moreno estava usando, na tentativa de encontrar outra banana. Se baixasse as mãos, logo encontraria uma, mas essa banana não seria de comer.

- O-o que pensa que está fazendo? Tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim! - com um safanão, afastou o selvagem seminu de perto dele.

Sobressaltado, o ruivo grunhiu algo com um idioma que Sir Kuchiki não conseguiu decifrar. Então, ele se viu agarrado pelo silvícola , que o colocou nos possantes ombros e o levou embora pela mata adentro.

**CONTINUA**

_E agora? Sera que o Homem Macaco Ruivo vai comer a banana de Lorde Byakuya? E o professor Gin? Conseguirá achar um refugio para abater seu franguinho? Sera que Ichigo e Ulquiorra vao levar um sossega uke? Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo!_


	2. Pague 2, Leve 3 e Fique de 4

_Estamos de volta!_  
_P.s.: Esse capítulo está pior que o primeiro. Se segurem nas suas cadeirinhas, aventureiro(a)s!_

000000

A floresta cheia de cartazes com ofertas mirabolantes de produtos duvidosos indicam que o grupo de exploradores estão chegando a civilização - ou quase.

Há um casebre de pau a pique e teto de palha que não inspira confiança.

Ichigo parou no caminho, interrompendo os outros.

- Eu não vou entrar lá não. E se tiver algum canibal querendo comer a gente?

- Canibal querendo comer a gente? Hum... se quiserem, eu me ofereço para o sacrifício! - já falava o Dr. Szayel, quase se desmilinguindo, por conta do calor sufocante, ou só a sua frescura caracteristica mesmo.

- E ser comido pelo canibal certo pode ser uma experiência muito interessante... - falou então Yylfordt, jogando o cabelo louro igualzinho a modelo de propaganda de xampu.

- Tolos! Canibais não moram em cabanas como essas. - Falou Ulquiorra compenetrado.

- Como é que você sabe? Pode ser um Canibal que já fez contato com a civilização e gosta de comer estudantes de intercâmbio incautos como nós.- já respondeu Ichigo direto e contrariado pra variar.

- Em cabanas com letreiros luminosos? Acho que não... - o rapaz de cabelo preto apontou para o letreiro enorme disposto ao lado da cabana que alterava imagens de uma gatinha preta balançando o rabo que virava um traseiro de fio dental rebolando...

- Que tipo de coisa será que vendem aqui? Não parece um lugar muito respeitável - Izuru comentou...

- Vendemos de tudo e temos a melhor oferta da jangal! Pague 2, Leve 3 e Fique de 4!

Era um tipo de chapéu listrado e casaco bem longo que apareceu na porta do casebre, rodando uma bengala. Ele surgiu e de seu rosto encoberto pela aba do chapéu só se via um enorme sorriso.

- E ainda oferecemos brindes especiais para quem levar mais de 69 unidades de cada item!

Ele se aproximou,e tanto Kira quanto Ichigo recuaram desconfiando muito daquela oferta.

- Ei,por que eu ia querer ficar de quatro? - O morango indagou, desconfiado.

O comerciante passou por ele, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada no rapaz,como se estivesse avaliando-o.

- De quatro fica mais fácil, mas se preferir de pé também serve!

Szayel lançou um olhar coquete para o recém chegado.

- Oh, será que nós estamos falando do que eu acho que estamos falando? Isso de ficar de quatro ou de pé já está me interessando muito...

- Tudo isso a seu dispor, mas tem que dar pelo menos uma entrada!

Tirando o assanhamento de Szayel, os outros ainda ficaram com um pé atrás. Afinal, a conversa daquele cara estava muito estranha, cheio de duplo sentido.

- Vamos aproveitar minha gente! Rapaz bonito não paga, mas também não leva! - O professor Gin viu quando o esquisito vendedor se aproximou do seu ajudante lourinho feito uma hiena salivante, e resolveu tomar logo as rédeas da situação.

- Você tenta manter as mãos longe do meu aluno preferido, faz o favor... - Gin anunciou, se entrepondo entre Urahara e os rapazes. - Eles estão sob minha responsabilidade.

- Todos eles?

- Sim, todos. Sou o Professor Ichimaru Gin e estou com eles em uma expedição para descobrir a Tribo perdida dos Semes. Todos aqui estão devotamente dedicados a essa importante descoberta.

Urahara riu.

- Urahara Kisuke, seu humilde e devoto servo. - cumprimentou o comerciante abaixando mais a aba de seu chapéu listrado. - Bem, já que você não me deixa nem chegar perto vou mandar meu ajudante fazer as honras da casa. - Ele se virou para o casebre e gritou, chamando - Ô Hisagi, vem ajudar uns exploradores perdidos!

Um rapaz de cabelos negros e pele bronzeada apareceu na porta, vestido com roupas em estilo safari, provocando as mais diversas reações na equipe.

Szayel só faltou se jogar nos braços dele assim que viu o que ele tinha tatuado no rosto.

- Szayel Aporro Granz, a seu inteiro dispor...

Na verdade, parecia que ou havia algo de muito errado com o rapaz ou ele era muito tímido, porque bastou o médico se aproximar e o tal Hisagi se afastou, fugindo dele. Ilfordt deu um risinho mal disfarçado ao ver a cara de amuo de Szayel ao ser rejeitado.

- Com esse desespero todo, até eu fugia...

Urahara agarrou Hisagi pelo braço e forçou-o a voltar, sempre sorrindo muito.

- Não liguem ele ainda está meio traumatizado. Ele escapou de uma tribo perigosíssima que está em guerra com a tribo dos Semezões canibais - A tribo das Mary Sue

- Tribo Mary Sue? Ninguém nunca falou sobre isso! Elas comem gente? - já falou Ichigo todo ressabiado.

- A voracidade delas é muito pior do que simples piranhas... - finalmente Hisagi falou, com a voz carregada e rouca.

Os demais, a exceção de Gin que mantinha sempre um sorriso de cinismo estampado no rosto, fizeram menção de ouvir sobre aquela outra tribo totalmente desconhecida. E ao que parecia, bem perigosa

- E como elas são? - interpelou um preocupado Izuru.

- São um bando de mocorongas que acham que todo mundo morre de paixão por elas. Só sabem andar em bando! Se aparecerem no meio do seu caminho gritando e querendo agarrar vocês, corram por suas vidas. São as caçadoras periguetes da tribo das Mary Sue! - Hisagi falava com muita gravidade e conhecimento de causa.

- E se elas pegarem um de vocês tenho até pena! Elas te obrigam a tomar parte em uns cenários cheios de esquistices,fantasias sexuais e role playing. Te obrigam a brincar de médico, empresário, mecânico, político, professor, as taras delas não tem fim...

- E depois te sacrificam num ritual chamado de LUA DE MEL ETERNA!

- Argh! Só de escutar está me dando enjoo! - Szayel botou a mão na boca enojado. - Olha! Já fiquei todo empolado!- e estendia o braço para o proprietário e o guia, doido por atenção.

Urahara apontou direto para o professor Ichimaru.

- E você tem de tomar cuidado! Você é bem o tipo delas! Se te agarrarem não vão querer largar mais.

- Eu? Logo eu? Eu nem gosto da fruta...

- Com elas não tem isso não. Se não gostar elas te obrigam.

Kira se dirigiu para o moreno curiosamente.

- Foram elas que te obrigaram a fazer essa tatuagem? - Indagou a Hisagi.

- Não. Isso aqui é... é... Marca de guerra.

Gin olhou torto. Não estava gostando nem do interesse de Kira pelo outro rapaz muito menos de ele ter ousado responder de volta.

- Marca de guerra? Que tipo de guerra era essa?

- Guerra biológica. Corpo a corpo; mano a mano.

- A Guerra do Vírus Eboiola. Ah!Tempo bom que não volta mais... - suspirou Urahara com uma ponta de saudosismo. - Todos davam tudo de si no front e na retaguarda naquele tempo...

-Ah,sem querer interromper suas agradáveis lembranças, Urahara san, acho que nós vamos precisar de ajuda na expedição;

- Mas é claro, professor Ichimaru! Posso ceder Hisagi que é um ex-combatente e conhecedor da jangal para ser o guia de vocês. Ele vai levar vocês pelo caminho certo até a tribo.

- E por onde é?

Hisagi indica a direção na jangâl,apontando um caminho tortuoso recortada na mata.

- A gente segue essa picada e vai dar lá! Certinho.

-Que negócio é esse de dar lá? Eu não vou dar em lugar nenhum! - gritou Ichigo indignado.

- Por que dar lá? Eu dou em qualquer lugar,moreno sexy... - Szayel se adiantou, ficando ao lado de Hisagi, que pigarreou e fez que não com era com ele.

- Bem, bem, não vamos perder mais tempo, pessoal! Vamos seguir logo essa picada pra dar na tribo.

O professor Ichimaru então começou a se organizar com sua equipe, até que Urahara fez com que parasse, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Eu cedo meu guia com maior prazer, tudo pela módica quantia de 69,00... a hora!

Que vontade de bater na cara daquele comerciante infeliz! Gin não teria aquela quantia. Resolveu então tirar o chapéu e sair coletando dinheiro dos integrantes da expedição:

-Por favor, é por uma boa causa... Pensem nas descobertas maravilhosas que estão esperando por vocês!

- Sendo por uma causa tão nobre, eu colaboro, Ichimaru san... E meu irmãozinho também, né Ilfordt?

Szayel foi logo arrancando a carteira Louis Vuitton do bolso do irmão,tirando todo o dinheiro de lá e botando tudo no chapéu do Professor Ichimaru.

- Ei! Pode ir devolvendo!- protestou o loiro,sendo impedido pelo irmão.

- Você que é a única celebridade aqui, darling!Tem mais dinheiro que todo mundo. E use um pouco essa sua cabecinha oxigenada: é por uma causa nobre! A sua futura adoção está naquela tribo cheia de machos sarados.- Ouvindo aquele raciocínio tão lógico, Ilfordt acatou de bom grado, por fim.

- Ora, ora! Sempre é bom ver a generosidade de pessoas tão dadas! E vocês meninos? Vão dar ou não? - Gin estendeu o chapéu para Ichigo e Ulquiorra bem faceiro.

Os rapazes olharam desconfiados para o sorridente aventureiro e depois um para o outro. Gin ao final, falou se divertindo a valer com o constragimento dos rapazinhos

- Eu estou falando do dinheiro. Pensaram outra coisa?

- Mas é claro que eu não pensei isso! - falou Ichigo bufando enquanto tirava umas parcas notas de dentro do bolso da calça e jogando no chapéu do Gin.

- Só isso, Kurosaki? Tsc, tsc. Mas Ulquiorra san tem cara de quem dá mais...

O rapaz moreno não disse nada, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas feito um tomate. Discretamente, pôs uma quantia bem mais gorda que a de Ichigo, deixando o ruivinho injuriado.

- Bem, bem. Acho que isso é mais do que suficiente, não, Kisuke san?

-Oh sim! Muito obrigado por tamanha generosidade! Hisagi san, guie esses distintos cavalheiros ao seu destino!

- Espere um pouquinho aí!- falou Szayel levantando a mão.- E esse franguinho depenado aí? Não vai colaborar com nada não, é?

-Quem? O Izuru? Ah, ele se compromete de pagar com... serviços. Agora vamos acompanhar o guia, sim?- Ichimaru seguiu atrás de Hisagi, levando um envergonhado Kira junto consigo.

Quando a entourage estranha se retirou, Urahara,que na verdade era um empresário do sexo e contrabandista de ukes, foi para os fundos de sua loja, onde haviam tambores enormes enfileirados. Ele começou a bater, num código secreto, um ritmo crescente, bem marcado - Bam, bam, bam BAM... Um som que ecoava pela jângal, e avisava aos seus sócios que novas vítimas incautas dos negócios sexuais mais escusos de todo o continente estavam sendo desencaminhadas em troca do vil metal.

Já embrenhado na mata e sem desconfiar da tramóia em que se meteu,o professor Ichimaru comentou com seu ajudante lourinho:

- Não sei porque, mas acho que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa...

000000

Lorde Kuchiki abriu os olhos, meio tonto. A última coisa que se lembrava era do enorme selvagem ruivo seminu na pequena embarcação.

Ele não sabia onde estava, mas não era a civilização. Parecia mais uma cabana feita de troncos de madeira e junco, que talvez nunca tenha conhecido uma faxina.O nobre levantou-se e meio cambaleante, foi em direçao a saída.

Foi quando percebeu, chocado, que a cabana ficava no alto de uma enorme árvore, de onde se podia ver grande parte da jangal.

Como é que fôra parar ali mesmo? Tudo começou a voltar a sua memória, enquanto ele se segurava no galho grosso e rijo da árvore, para não tontear e tombar lá embaixo.

Com muito custo retornou pra dentro da cabana. Sentou-se e começou a tatear os bolsos. Encontrou o celular de última geração e ficou aliviado. Só bastava fazer uma ligação para o exercito da salvação, ou corpo de bombeiros, a cruz vermelha ou a ONU.

- Sem sinal? Não pode estar acontecendo isso!- jogou o celular com raiva, porta a fora.

Ele se arrependeu de seu gesto no instante seguinte quando viu que o aparelho bateu em cheio na testa do selvagem, que havia acabado de aparecer, pendurado num cipó.

O ruivo entrou na cabana meio tonto e bambeando. Sacudiu a cabeça, assanhando ainda mais os revoltos cabelos vermelhos. Será que ele tinha se enfurecido? Ele viu o celular no chão e o pegou. Cheirou e depois começou a morder o aparelho. Um dos botões acionou um dos alarmes. Assustado, o selvagem jogou o aparelho no chão e o pisoteou, tudo isso sendo visto pelo olhar incrédulo de Byakuya. Aquele celular era a última esperança de contato com a civilização, fora que era o mais caro do mercado.

- Sai daí, não se aproxime de mim, selvagem! Você não sabe quem eu sou? - Byakuya falou sempre no seu tom de superioridade, mas aquilo não surtia efeito com o selvagem ruivo que se aproximou sem cerimônia nenhuma.

O enorme silvicola foi para a entrada da cabana e pegou uma penca de bananas bem graúdas. O moreno arreagalou um pouco os olhos. O que aquele ser ignorante tinha em mente?

Ele se aproximou, trazendo a penca de bananas junto. Se acocorou perto do Lorde, tirou uma fruta, descascou e desajeitadamente estendeu para o companheiro de cabana.

_ Já falei para não se apro...

O selvagem não deu chance para o nobre falar, foi logo enfiando a banana na boca de Byakuya, que quase engasgou, mas acabou comendo a fruta. Ainda tossindo, ouviu o outro grunhindo alguma coisa:

- ...Banana boa, banana grande! -

o ruivo arrancou outra banana e engoliu quase toda de uma vez. O Kuchiki estava com um péssimo pressentimento, vendo aquilo tudo.O ruivo deu um arroto que fez abalar as estruturas da cabana e já se preparava pra enfiar outra banana na boca do moreno.

- Não quero!- Byakuya afastou a longa fruta pra longe de sua boca.

- ...Huh? - o selvagem ainda insistia em enfiar a banana pela goela do moreno.

O nobre teve a ideia de estabelecer algum tipo de comunicação. Não era um linguista exemplar, porém havia algo que não falharia. Já que a realidade parecia estar imitando a ficção ali, fazendo-o passar por tamanhos apuros absurdos, ele se resolveu a imitar um filme que havia visto há muito tempo.

- Me Lord Kuchiki; You babboon. - Ele tentou, apontando para si e para Renji.

- Uke Uke? - Foi tudo o que o nativo respondeu, sem entender. - Fuck Fuck! - Ele completou então.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos. Será que ele queria dizer o que realmente parecia?

- Suck Suck! Fuck Fuck! Uke Uke!

E o selvagem apontou para si, indicando.

- Me Seme; You Uke.

Parecia que a estratégia não estava dando muito certo. Tentando manter o sangue frio, Byakuya novamente insistiu na tentativa de se comunicar.

- Não! Me Lord Kuchiki; You babboon!

O enorme nativo, riu malicioso para o nobre. Depois,bateu no peito musculoso e tatuado e falou:

- You, Lord Kuchiki... Uke! Me, Renji, SEME!

Byakuya não gostou nada daquilo. Recuou. Fugiu. Se afastou. Quando caiu em si estava andando em círculos pela casinha apertada, fugindo de Renji, que seguia atrás dele, as mãos estendidas tentando agarrá-lo, insistindo naquelas palavras ameaçadoras.

- Fuck Fuck! Fuck Fuck! Fuck Fuck!

Byakuya acelerou o passo, O nativo fez o mesmo. Começou a correr, e o perseguidor silvícola correu atrás.

Correram, correram, ele chamando, Byakuya negando, em circulos cada vez mais desesperados e nervosos, um atacando e o outro fugindo até que..

Houve um estrondo e todo o casebre ruiu. Tudo quebrou e ruiu com o peso e tanto movimento, uma maçaroca e folhas e galhos que se espatifou lá embaixo.

O homem macaco ruivo caiu sentado, ainda clamando naquela lingua estranha, falando "fuck, fuck" sem parar. Byakuya caiu sentado em cima dele.

O ruivo então abriu um sorriso enorme, agarrando o nobre, passando o braço em torno da cintura dele. Estava muito animado. O mesmo não se podia dizer do distinto nobre.

Mas a empolgação do selvagem sumiu quando percebeu que seu lar doce lar, estava reduzido a um monte de escombros de palha, madeira e galhos.

Deu um pulo tão repentino que Byakuya caiu no chão como um saco de batatas. O pobre sílvicola de cabelo vermelho, passou então a rodear o que restou de sua cabana, chorando e grunhindo na sua linguagem primitiva:

- Cafofo! Cafofo brochou...

Aproveitando-se do fato de Renji estar distraído, Lorde Kuchiki começou a sair dali de fininho. Quando achava que estava livre, sentiu um puxão forte do ruivo em seu braço. Num piscar de olhos, já estava ao lado do nativo.

- You, Lord Kuchiki... Uke! Me, Renji, seme!- ao menos o nome do Kuchiki ele havia aprendido.

Renji olhou de novo para o seu casebre desabado, e apontou para a floresta, em uma direção muito específica.

- Seme, seme!

E assim dizendo ele agarrou Byakuya embaixo do braço, com a facilidade de quem carrega uma trouxa de roupa, e carregou-o naquela direção.

**CONTINUA**

_E agora? Nossa intrépida trupe irá encontrar os semezões canibais ? Ou eles vão ser encontrados primeiro? Quem vai dar mais no fim?_

_E Lorde Byakuya? Conseguirá escapar das mãos bobas do homem macaco ruivo?_

_E quem veio primeiro? O ovo ou galinha? Isso eu não sei, mas Urahara foi o primeiro quem descobriu como botar o ovo em pé!_


End file.
